tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 699
For the first time since it was built, the great house at Collinwood is all but deserted. Only young David Collins remains – the prisoner of a supernatural force. In grave danger of being killed off one by one, the family has been forced to move into the Old House. Now, another dawn has come, and while the family fears for David's safety, Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman must attend to another crisis – one the rest of the family knows nothing about. Synopsis Barnabas and Julia enter the secret room in the mausoleum. Rather than finding an unconscious Chris Jennings however, they instead find the werewolf. The werewolf leaps at them, but Barnabas manages to shut the door in time. Neither of them have any idea why Chris has not yet returned to human form. Julia grows desperate and worries that the only chance they have of curing him is by killing him. At the Old House, Maggie finally finds Amy. She suspects that Amy may know where David is. Amy denies it, but fails to convince Maggie. Maggie fears that the spirit of Quentin Collins may try to kill David. Later, Maggie goes to sleep and has a dream. In her dream, she finds herself in the West Wing at Collinwood. Wandering around the bric-a-brac, she hears the familiar phonograph music that she associates with Quentin Collins. Quentin appears before her, holding a blue evening gown. Maggie awakens with a start, and races downstairs. She finds Julia and tells her about the dream. She begins to remember what happened to her the night she fainted at Collinwood. She believes that she knows where David may be. Julia rushes off to find Barnabas. Meanwhile, Amy goes to Collinwood and creeps into the West Wing. She sneaks through the concealed panel leading into the secret room in the West Wing. While looking for David, Amy comes upon Quentin. She warns Quentin that Barnabas and Julia will soon be resuming the search at Collinwood. Barnabas and Maggie Evans arrive at the great house. Following Maggie's instruction, Barnabas leads her to the West Wing and finds the secret wall panel. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on disc 1 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 13 and disc 73 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. It is also available on Volume 93 of the Dark Shadows VHS collection * This episode is part of both the "The Ghost of Quentin Collins" and "The Curse of the Werewolf" storylines. * This episode was recorded on February 20th, 1969. * This episode aired on actress Joan Bennett's birthday. * Opening narration: Lisa Richards. Lisa Richards normally plays the role of Sabrina Stuart However, her character does not actually appear in this episode. * Closing still: Josette's bedroom. * This episode takes place in the early morning and evening following episode 698. * Stuntman Alex Stevens, who plays the werewolf, is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Quentin's ghost appeared last in episode 696. This is his final appearance in the series as a ghost. * Maggie Evans appeared last in episode 697. * Amy Jennings appeared last in episode 696. Allusions * Reference is made to Willie Loomis in this episode. * Reference is made to Elizabeth Collins Stoddard in this episode. Bloopers * Continuity: In this episode, it is clear that the werewolf has a black t-shirt underneath his flannel shirt. However in episode 697, Chris Jennings does not appear to be wearing a second shirt prior to his transformation. * Technical: The closing credits shifts in and out of focus. * Acting: It appears as if Grayson Hall may have forgotten one of her lines during an opening scene in the mausoleum. The manner in which her exchange with Barnabas is framed seems to suggest that Jonathan Frid tried to coach Hall into remembering her dialogue. Quotes * Julia Hoffman: Barnabas, perhaps the only answer... is... is to... * Barnabas Collins: ...to kill him? See also External Links ---- Category:1969/Episodes Category: Dark Shadows: The Ghost of Quentin Collins/Episodes Category: Dark Shadows: The Curse of the Werewolf/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries